starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Han Solo Jr.
Han Solo Jr., also known as Han Picard, was a human male smuggler, pirate and Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order who proved crucial in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong Empire and protecting the Galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 3 ABY to Han Solo and Jenny Picard, Solo spent most of his early years A philosopher who struggled with the idea of employing violence to fight violence, Solo entered a personal crisis with the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He preferred to serve off the front lines, but felt obligated to volunteer for the strike team assembled to eliminate the voxyn queen at Myrkr. There, Anakin Solo almost died and Han Solo Jr. stepped up to lead the team, killing the queen and ending the voxyn threat before he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Solo spent nearly a year in captivity, during which he was tortured for weeks at a time. Solo struggled with his circumstances and with the teachings of his captor and mentor, Yoder Minch. He slipped to the dark side before returning and embracing the idea of responding to the universe with unconditional, all-encompassing love. He escaped Yuuzhan Vong custody with Yoder, the son of the late Jedi Master Yoda Minch as well as a former Jedi of the Old Republic, and rejoined the war effort. In the final battle of the war, Solo stormed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's Citadel and defeated Onimi, who was mentally controlling the Supreme Overlord, while Solo himself experienced a moment of unity with the Force. Biography Early life Han Solo Jr. was Personality and traits Relationships Romances Trish Shella Inion Her father, Kolig. Madi Windu Padmé Amidala Aurora Zann Powers and abilities Force powers During his year-long Force journey, Solo learned a wide range of esoteric abilities from many Force-using traditions. On Solo's journeys, he met and learned from the Aing-Tii and acquired the Dathomiri ability to kindle a globe of light through a Force spell, which he could move and manipulate to provide illumination, and the Nightsisters taught him the blood trail technique, allowing him to imbue his own blood with a connection to himself that he could follow through the Force. From the Theran Listeners, Solo learned techniques to quiet his mind and focus on communications through the Force, hearing and understanding them more clearly and determining greater detail about the communicator. Among the Baran Do, Solo learned their techniques for weather prediction, involving the sensing of natural energy. He then swiftly learned techniques from the Baran Do Koon family, which involved the manipulation of his body's electromagnetic field for various objects. Among those he mastered was the ayna-seff ability, which allowed him to control the way his brain would appear to electroencephaloscans. Solo learned the memory rub technique from the Fallanassi, which allowed him to suppress others' memories through application of the Force. In addition, Solo was familiar with Fallanassi techniques to project illusions, and could create highly convincing projections using the sect's techniques, including the Fallanassi mirror illusion technique, projecting an illusion the nature of which was determined by the viewer. Lightsaber skills Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Smugglers Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine